1946-47 OHA Junior B Groupings
This is the 1946-47 Ontario Hockey Association's Junior B Groups, outside of Toronto. For groups in Toronto, see TorJHL Standings 1946-47. All group winners advanced to the 1946-47 Sutherland Cup Championship playoffs. Group 1 'Standings' Trenton withdrew. 'Semi Final' Best of 3 *'Belleville' 10 Vics 2 *'Vics' 6 Belleville 2 *'Vics' 7 Belleville 5 Kingston Vics beat Belleville 2 wins to 1. 'Final' Best of 3 *'Saints' 10 Vics 4 *'Vics' 6 Saints 3 *'Saints' 8 Vics 3 Kingston Saints beat Kingston Vics 2 wins to 1. Group 6 Team GP W L T GF GA P Hamilton Aerovox 14 12 1 1 97 37 25 Kitchener Greenshirts 14 10 3 1 62 36 21 Stratford Squirts 14 10 4 0 68 50 20 Brantford Chiefs 14 8 4 2 68 51 18 Woodstock Clippers 13 4 8 1 38 63 9 London Juniors 13 4 9 0 41 57 8 Galt Bees 12 2 10 0 51 58 4 Waterloo Tiger Cubs 12 1 10 1 25 58 3 Quarter Finals 2 games total goals *'Kitchener' 9 Brantford 0 *'Kitchener' 5 Brantford 0 Kitchener Greenshirts beat Brantford Chiefs 14 goals to none. *'Woodstock' 9 London 5 *'London' 5 Woodstock 2 Woodstock Clippers beat London Juniors 11 goals to 10. 'Semi Finals' Best of 3 *'Hamilton' 9 Stratford 1 *'Hamilton' 4 Stratford 3 Hamilton Aerovox beat Stratford Midgets 2 wins to none. 2 games total goals *'Kitchener' 5 Woodstock 2 *'Kitchener' 5 Woodstock 2 Kitchener Greenshirts beat Woodstock Clippers 10 goals to 4. 'Final' Beat of 5 *'Kitchener' 4 Hamilton 2 *'Hamilton' 7 Kitchener 2 *'Hamilton' 7 Kitchener 2 *'Kitchener' 3 Hamilton 2 *'Hamilton' 3 Kitchener 1 Hamilton Aerovox beat Kitchener Greenshirts 3 wins to 2. Group 7 'Teams' *Brantford Brunswicks *Guelph Lions *Preston Riversides *Ingersoll (Junior C) *New Hamburg (Junior C) *Paris (Junior C) Statistics unavailable. 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals *'Guelph' 8 Brantford 2 *'Guelph' 8 Brantford 2 Guelph Lions beat Brantford 16 goals to 4. 'Final' Best of 5 Guelph Lions beat Preston Riversides 3 wins to 2. Group 8 Port Colborne was promoted from Junior C after its opponents objected. Its population (32,000) was really too large for Junior C. Group 9 'Standings' 'First Place Playoff' Sudden death *February 15 Windsor 6 Riverside 2 @ Windsor 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals Riverside Bluebirds beat Chatham Jumbos 7 goals to 5. 'Final' 2 games total goals Windsor Bulldogs beat Riverside Bluebirds 7 goals to 6. Group 10 'Teams' Midland Huskies, Owen Sound Greys, Stayner, Barrie Flyers. The Flyers were suspended for missing a game. Statistics unavailable. 'Final' Best of 3 *'Owen Sound' 14 Midland 6 *'Owen Sound' 8 Midland 5 Owen Sound Greys beat Midland Huskies 2 wins to none. From 1946-47 OHA Junior C Season Peterborough IOOF (only Junior B team in group 3) Game Ads 46-47OHAJrBG9WindsorGameAd.jpg|Group 9 @ Windsor 46-47OHAJrB9POWindsorGameAd.jpg|Group 9 Playoff @ Windsor 46-47OHAJrBG9FWindsorGameAd.jpg|Group 9 Final @ Windsor 46-47OHAJrBG10BarrieGameAd.jpg|Group 10 @ Barrie See Also List of OHA Junior B Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1947 in hockey